


Date Night

by InsomniacFox



Series: A Chance Encounter [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: After their first meeting a while ago, Oikawa and Kageyama go on their first date.Sequel to A Chance Encounter.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Cutie-chan for being the amazing person they are and helping me write this story. You are truly one of the sweetest people on this planet. Please check out their stories too, they are absolutely lovely. 
> 
> May you all enjoy this little story.

Oikawa has had his fair share of dates before. Men, Women, Betas and Omegas, yet none had ever made him feel as excited or nervous as the one he was about to go on today. Of course, he made sure not to let it show, offering Kageyama a dashing smile as he picked him up from his apartment, the one he shared with some bright orange-haired omega whom he couldn’t remember the name of, but Chibi-Chan seemed pretty accurate and easier to remember than Hakuna Matata or whatever his name was.

In his defence, he was too busy taking in Kageyama’s handsome appearance. He was seeing the latter for the fourth time, and the first time outside their typical gym clothes and _damn _did the omega clean up nicely. He was dressed in some simple black skinny jeans, a blue shirt and a black cardigan but he still looked attractive. 

“Are you done staring, Oikawa-San?” Kageyama asks, a little annoyed but Oikawa could see how the tips of his ears turned the same shade of red as his cheeks. The Alpha just smirks, “Not yet, but I guess I have all night to stare at how handsome you look.” 

Kageyama’s cheeks turn even brighter, much to Oikawa’s amusement, and he turns to face the other way, “You’re not too bad yourself.” He says softly. The Alpha looks at him for a moment, before chuckling, “Why thank you, Tobio-Chan! Now, come on, let’s go, I’m starving.” He says, reaching out to wrap his hand around Kageyama’s and pull him along beside him as they went to the main road to hail a cab.

“No bus?” Kageyama wonders.

Oikawa shakes his head, “Tonight is a date, we can’t go on a bus, besides its best I don’t get into a fight with other alphas…I don’t want to ruin my hair.” Kageyama snorts and was about to respond when their cab arrived.

“After you,” Oikawa tells him, opening the door and moving aside like a perfect gentleman. Kageyama was confused for a moment, not having anyone ever open a door for him on a date before but soon clocks and nods his head softly as a thank you before entering. Oikawa follows right behind him and after giving their destination to the driver, they were off.

Upon reaching, Kageyama hums as the tantalizing smell of ramen and curry surrounded them, making him even more hungry. There are lots of restaurants in the area and so he relied on Oikawa’s guidance to the correct one, even though the omega wouldn’t mind if they went to any restaurant here, it all smelt and looked fantastic. However, they did stop at the busiest looking one and Kageyama was concerned that they wouldn’t have any tables available, not to mention there was also a small queue in front of them.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to get a table,” He says trying not to sound disappointed for Oikawa’s sake. The alpha just smiles at him, “Don’t worry about that, just follow me.” He leads them to the front of the queue, Kageyama protesting weakly that it’s not right to jump a queue, which fell on to deaf ears as Oikawa ignored him in favour of talking to the hostess.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” she asks professionally and politely and Kageyama was going to answer, to tell her ‘no’ when Oikawa spoke first, “Yes we do, under the name ‘Oikawa Tooru’.” He informs her, much to the omega’s surprise. _Oikawa-San made them a reservation too? _Their hostess checks the list before nodding and showing them their table.

Unlike Oikawa, the only couple of dates Kageyama had been on were, all for lack of better words, shit. The alphas he went out with all wanted just one thing from him and in no way was he ever going to let that happen. Yet, Oikawa-San was different. There was something about him that made the younger setter feel all warm and protected. While Oikawa was an alpha, he didn’t treat Kageyama like some sex object but as an ordinary person. Not to mention, Oikawa-San was ten times better looking than any alpha he had seen before, and also had one hell of a jump serve. 

“Why do you look so surprised?” Oikawa laughs as they sit down. “You didn’t think I’d bring us without calling in advance, did you?” he says raising an eyebrow.

Kageyama shrugs, “Well, it’s the first date I’ve gone on where the Alpha is actually prepared and has put in some effort.” He says nonchalantly before picking up a menu and getting to the real reason they’re here. To eat. “You said the ramen was good, right?”

Oikawa frowns at the statement but doesn’t say anything as the conversation changed and he perked up, “Yeah, their ramen is amazing, or so I’ve heard.” He says looking at his own menu and once he sees Tonkotsu on the list, he grins. “I’m gonna go with the Tonkotsu, what about you?” he asks his date. Kageyama thinks for a moment before folding his menu, “I’ll get the same at you,” he confirms softly. 

Their server comes and takes their order and the alpha also orders them some edamame and vegetable gyozas along with some sake. He then brings his palms together and places them on the table to stare at Kageyama, “So, Tobio-Chan, how long have you and Chibi-Chan been friends?” he asks, half out of curiosity and half out of wanting to remember what the orange male’s name was.

“C-Chibi-Chan?” Kageyama parrots back confused before frowning when he realised who he was talking about, “His name is Hinata, don’t be mean.” Oikawa brings his hands up in apology, and then he continues, “We met in high school, we were on the same volleyball team.”

“He used to play volleyball?” Oikawa asks with wide eyes, not believing it.

Kageyama smirks, “Still does. He’s small but he can jump. You shouldn’t underestimate him.”

“If he’s so good, why isn’t he on the national omega team with you?” The alpha retorts 

“He is, you probably know him better with his title ‘Little Giant’, does that ring a bell?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open, “That’s him!?” He exclaims, “I’ve heard gossips of a ‘Little Giant’, but I didn’t have time to sit and watch the videos. Training has been hectic and I always just pass out once I’m home. Him and this guy called King of the Court- wait, is that you!?” he asks.

The omega scrunches up his nose at the comment, “Yeah, that’s him and yeah that’s… me, but I don’t like that nickname. Please don’t ask why. Also, Hinata has taken a couple of weeks off since the dumbass injured his shoulder.” He says annoyed. Out of all the times to get hurt, his stupid best friend decides now when they have the opportunity to train with the alpha team and learn from them as much as teach them. Not to mention, it was also how the coaches were going to select players for the world cup since the teams could be a mix of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. It was important to come and do your best.

Oikawa noticed the omega’s defensive stance and decided to not question it. “If you’re wondering about who the coaches are picking for the mixed national team for the world's championship, then don’t worry, they’ve already chosen, long before our training this week,” he smirks knowingly.

“Do you know who’s been chosen?” Kageyama asks curiously and maybe a bit nervously.

“Maybe, I am the vice-captain after all.”

“Tell me!”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?” Kageyama pouts.

Oikawa gives him another dashing smile, making the omega melt a little, “Because our food is here.”

“Oh.” His earlier hunger came back, and he tried his best not to drool at the sight of the food suddenly placed in front of them. He could forget about volleyball for a moment if it meant filling his belly with delicious food. “Itadakimasu.” He says before digging in, Oikawa repeating the phrase and beginning to eat as well. They eat silently yet it wasn’t awkward. Kageyama didn’t feel like he was lacking the usual social skills to make up conversations and for once Oikawa was content just softly observing his date. 

With their stomachs full of soul food, they sit back and sigh contently as they patiently wait for their mochi to arrive, after Oikawa requested them, claiming that a date isn’t complete without dessert. 

“I’m not the biggest fan of sweets though.” Kageyama tells him so that he doesn’t feel offended or upset when the omega only has one.

“Who doesn’t like sweet things?” Oikawa asks bewildered and Kageyama only shrugs in return causing the alpha to just shake his head amusingly, “Fine, more for me then.”

Their date continued going well. They bantered, joked, laughed and fought over the bill. By the time Kageyama brought out his cash, Oikawa had the upper hand and just paid their bill quickly by using contactless, before sticking his tongue out triumphantly which shocked the omega…he needed one of those cards for next time. He’ll ask his bank for one whenever he goes.

After a promise that Kageyama could pay for the second date, a simple white lie from the alpha, they thank their server and head out to walk around the square, where there were benches and a lovely fountain. Kageyama was silent and looked deep in thought.

Oikawa tilts his head, “What are you thinking about, Tobio-Chan?”

Kageyama blinks up in confusion before replacing it with a small smirk as he looked to his date, “Just wondering if four more of these dates is worth learning how to jump serve.”

“Rude! Did you not have the greatest time of your life!?”

“Maybe, but will the others be the same? What do I have to look forward to if all of them are just us getting food?” He asks somewhat innocently.

Oikawa smiles at that. He doesn’t say anything at first, he simply pulls Kageyama closer to him as they continue walking near the fountain. Once there, he turns to face him, sliding just the tiniest bit closer, before giving one of his infamous smiles, “There is something special you could look forward to, which is something you definitely won’t get when we meet on the court.” He says, his voice lowering a bit as he looks into Kageyama’s eyes before dropping his gaze elsewhere.

“Oh, what might that be, Oikawa-San?”

“This.”

Oikawa leans down to softly capture Kageyama in a kiss. Relieved that he wasn’t reading things wrong, the omega happily kisses him back and slowly brings a hand up to place on Oikawa’s arm as the alpha wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate.

Much to Kageyama’s disappointment, the kiss ended quick and he was left with just the tiniest of pouts which only made Oikawa burst out laughing with glee. “Aww, don’t be so sad. If you want more kisses, all you have to do is go on more dates with me. Now, does that make it more worthwhile?” 

Rolling his eyes and hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt, he sighs, “Fine.”

“Fine? That’s it?” Oikawa asks with an eyebrow raised. He recently discovered a new joy in life; constantly teasing his Tobio-Chan.

“Okay, fine, it was great, I liked it, now let’s go. It’s getting a little cold.” Kageyama huffs.

“Alright, alright, let’s go.” Oikawa grabs his hand and together they walk away to try and look for a cab to take them home.

Oikawa was feeling over the moon. His date was a success and he swears he could still taste Kageyama’s lips, and he thinks about how soon they could have their second date because he wanted to kiss him more and just spoil him rotten. The omega deserves it.

Kageyama didn’t want to go home just yet. He knew Hinata would still be up and ready to interrogate him about the entire night and want every single detail and honestly, the omega was just not up for his energy tonight. He wanted to go home and just process the night and just think about that kiss again. For once, Kageyama was looking forward to a second date…a third, a fourth, a fifth and maybe more.


End file.
